


My sister has it

by jedileia (cptnwintersoldier)



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/F, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi!Leia, Luke Organa, M/M, leia skywalker - Freeform, prince!luke, skysolo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptnwintersoldier/pseuds/jedileia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want me to fight my dad? Kill him? How could you think I would be capable on any of that, after what I just heard? Have I been training just so I could kill my father? Is that what this Jedi training was about? If so then i deeply regret the evening I went to look for parts for my speeder and ended up at Obi-Wan's yard."</p>
<p>Leia, a farm girl from Tatoiine, learns that she is force sensitive and the daughter of the evil Darth Vader, once known as Anakin Skywalker. She begins her Jedi training, meets her twin brother Luke Organa and confronts his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The farm girl

**Author's Note:**

> To begin with, this is a sort of "sneak peek" chapter so it is very short. If this idea gets mainly positive feedback, i will post the next chapter (which is wayyyyy longer omg).
> 
> I also want to apologise for poor english. It's not my first language so spelling/grammar mistakes will appear. But i hope you get where i'm going if you see i fucked with something :DDD

Leia finished her plate of food. The suns were already settling down, and it was just a matter of time when it would be too dark.

"Hey dad I'll go and see if there are some scrap parts left for my speeder!" she shouted and exited the house before she could even get an answer. She knew it would be no.

Her speeder should've been changed to a new one ages ago. It barely started and it couldn't reach the highest speed anymore. The once so bright and yellow paint had turned in to a color, that reminded Leia of spoiled mustard. 

Leia had gone on and on about how her friends had better equipments and vehicles than her. Her father had gone on and on how they were poor. 

Her only hope was to find scrap parts scattered around Tatoiine. There was nothing else much to do. 

She knew that this old man who lived nearby them had been collecting some of the most ridicilous things throughout his life. His yard was full of piles of stuff. Maybe even spare parts for Leia's speeder.

Leia stopped just before the man's house and walked rest of the way. The fine sand under her bare feet felt cold. She liked that. In general, she liked sand. It was almost dark and everything was cooling down. A poncho would've been handy, Leia thought.

She came to the old man's yard. His house was very similar to theirs. Each house in Tatoiine looked similar. 

Leia started going through the piles. Making a huge noise by throwing around the metallic objects. A noise that woke the old man up.

"Who is it?" Leia froze. She had been caught. She was basically stealing someone's property.

"I'll ask one more time: who is it?" the man repeated.

"Skywalker", Leia mumbled from behind a pile.

"Skywalker who?" the man continued questioning.

"Leia!" Leia said eagerly. 

"Oh I see. The young Skywalker. What brings you to the old Ben?" 

Leia was dumbfounded. This man knew her?

"Just searching for parts for my speeder. You have these enourmous piles of junk", she giggled.

"Come in. I'll give you something to drink and help you with the parts", the man, who had intorduced himself as Ben, requested. 

Ben was a name Leia wanted to keep in mind. The first person who was actually nice to her. Besides her parents.

Inside the house was even a bigger mess than the junk outside lets you think.

More and more stuff. Each more pointles than the other. 

"So Skywalker. You're a pilot?" Ben started a conversation.

"Yep! Neither of my parents are too fond on the piloting stuff. They're both farmers. I guess I get the urge to fly from some distant relative", Leia explained while stuffing her mouth full of bread Ben had put on the table.

"A distant relative? Maybe not so distant", Ben thought aloud.

Leia got anxious. The man was behaving weirdly. Like he knew all about Leia. Every little detail about her. "I'm...I'm sorry. I don't get this? You obviously know who I am, where as I don't have any damn idea who you are. Could you care to explain?"

Ben smiled. "I didn't think this could come up like this. In these circumstances. In fact, I thought this would never come up", he laughed.

Leia rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe it. This total stranger had some secrets including her?

"Okay old Ben shoot me with the information. I'm ready", Leia sighed.

Ben coughed once and leaned forward so he could whisper it in to Leia's ear. Like the thing would be top secret.

"You are kidding me! I don't have time for total strangers' non-sense. Bye", Leia snorted and stormed out.

Her speeder had no problems starting. The need for the parts wasn't as accurate anymore. And she certainly wouldn't come to search them from here. Leia wanted to be in zero contact with lunatics like that old man.


	2. The pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia learns the truth about her family, sees Ben in her dream and decides to start the journey she's needed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit rushed but i hope you guys can get at least something from it.

"Where have you been young lady!" Owen shouted when Leia stopped her speeder. The question was rethorical. He knew damn well where Leia had been.

Leia walked by him. Not caring about telling where she had been. "Is there still soup on the stove?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.

Owen was furious. It was the third time that week Leia had disappeared after sunset. Always looking for parts for her speeder.

"You know dad, if I'd just get me a new speeder I wouldn't have to run away every evening", she complained grinning.

Owen bit his tongue. He had been done with the girl long ago. They weren't rich enough to send her away and Brie really needed her help.

And there wasn't really anything to do to get Leia behave. She was rebellious, stubborn and strong-minded. She was a Skywalker.

"You're just like your grandmother, a strong individual", Brie gave a laugh and patted Leia's shoulder. 

Leia knew basically nothing about her grandmother. The conversation with the old Ben had made Leia very suspicious. It couldn't be true what he said.   
Leia still wanted to bring it up.

"Mom, when I was searching for parts I stumbled across this old man's house. He knew me. And he had rather shocking news. Which obviously can't be true. I still want to ask it though, am I really your child?" Leia's voice was shaking and she was stumbling with each letter. 

Brie looked concerned. She put the dishcloth down on the draining board.

"Oh dear oh dear. I think we must speak with Owen." Brie's laugh was uneasy when she said it. Leia was sure now. Maybe the old Ben had some parts of truth in his narration.

Owen shook his head when he heard what Leia had to say.

"Just to clarify, we didn't think this would ever come up. Telling you the truth felt unnecessary since both your parents are dead." Owen sounded very confirmed. The thing Leia hadn't told was that according to Ben, her father was still alive. 

"Oh yeah, I absolutely get it! Good we got the chance to talk about this", she breathed.

Brie stood up to give a hug, and guided Leia to her bedroom. A good night sleep was what Leia needed most.

It took it's time before Leia could even think of trying to get sleep. She lay there awake in her bed for hours. The old Ben appeared in her dream. With her father.

_"Leia I need you. There's a mission I have to complete. I need you. And the other Skywalker. Come to Mos Eisly tomorrow. Only a Skywalker can handle these things."  
Ben was calling. A man in a dark suit appeared, weilding a lightsaber like he was fighting someone. _

_A young boy stood on balcony with his eyes on the horizon and someone bit older came next to him._

_"We need you. I need you."_

Leia woke up sobbing. The dream felt so real. She really was needed. Needed for something she knew nothing about.

The suns were rising. For an adventorous person a man in a dream calling you for an adventure really was something. And it hadn't been a regular dream. It was a dream where there was involved something mysterious called The Force.

At first it all had sounded like a bunch of childrens' fairytale. But Leia was a curious kid. She wanted to prove herself that Ben's talks were true.

Owen and Brie had gone somewhere as soon as it was light enough to walk outside. Leia had the perfect chance to sneak out. To Mos Eisly.

Her speeder, as always, had some trouble with starting and Leia got frustrated. After a good while she got it going. Finally. 

The way to Mos Eisly was just deserted sand dunes. Leia had never really paid any attention to the views, but now she realised how beautiful it was on Tatooine. 

She had never seen anything else and it was hard for her to even think of anything else. Was there planets and systems that were totally green? Or blue? Red maybe? Even purple? Leia didn't know. After spending almost 20 years on a planet that looked like it was made of gold, she couldn't imagine any other colors.

Leia arrived at Mos Eisly and spend a while searching for the cantina the old Ben had spoke about. 

There were far too many cantinas to choose from. 

"Leia!" she heard a familiar voice shouting. It was Ben! 

"Oh Ben you never know how hard it was trying to find the right cantina", Leia laughed. 

Leia walked in to the Cantina.

"Hello I'm Han!" a man greeted Leia from the bar counter.

"He's Han Solo, our pilot", Ben whispered.

"A pilot! Oh boy I'm a pilot too!" Leia almost shouted. She was bubbling from excitment. Leia had never met anyone who was interested in flying.

"Oh yeah I fly the Millenium Falcon. This is my friend Chewbacca", Han said pointing a wookie.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Han asked and stood up from chair.

"We need a pilot. For our jorney", Ben said. He explained where and why they needed to go. Han wasn't going to settle on a low price.

"You are the Han Solo who knows Luke Organa?" Ben whispered. Han blushed and smiled.

"Well yeah I used to", he giggled.

"Good. Because we are going to need him too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, i'd appreciate any kind of feedback!! 
> 
> of course you can follow me on [tumblr](http://mariuus.tumblr.com) and tell your thoughts about my fic there too!

**Author's Note:**

> Any sort of feedback would be lovely!


End file.
